


Remembering

by spikewil



Series: Reunion [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

The Sunnydale and L.A. gangs were waiting for the four teenagers to arrive. It has been 3 earth years since there had been a long visit. It has been one-day visits and long talking through the device. 

Everyone was looking forward to meet a teenager William and Alex. Although Alex was almost an adult, his destiny as a collector had started when he turned 17. William and Connor, now 14 years old, are in college. 

The last time they actually visited Above was when Micheala was giving birth to her daughter Marissa. They all smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

“William! Alex! Get down here,” Micheala screamed. The boys then were 10 and 13 earth years. 

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Alex said, rushing downstairs with William on his heels.

“The baby is coming!” Micheala said, holding her belly when she got a contraction.

“William, you stay with mum, I will get dad or grandmum,” Alex said, but was stopped by his mother. “They are all at the meeting, there is no way for you to reach them,” Micheala huffed.

“You two will have to help deliver the baby,” Micheala said to her gaping boys.

Micheala was walking trying to ease the pain, but every time a contraction came she cursed words Alex and William didn’t know they existed. “Mum, what do you want us to do?” Alex asked, not liking to see his mother in pain. 

“Uhm…right……darn why didn’t I pay attention in class,” she muttered to herself. “Uhm boil some water, change the bedsheets, get my pajama ready, I need a lot of cloths and blankets,” she puffed, hoping every time the contraction would fade. They were coming fast.

“William, I want you to keep mindsending messages to your father and grandmother,” she ordered the young boy, who was shaking all over not knowing what to do.

“Okay, mummy,” he whispered.

Micheala walked upstairs with the boys following her. She lay down on the bed on her back with her feet flat on the bed. *Shit, have to get undressed first,* she thought. “William, help me up,” she said to the boy.

William helped her up and helped her undress he reached for the pyjama top and gave it to her. She smiled, she was glad they weren’t embarrassed by their mother naked. 

Another contraction hit and she doubled over, both Alex and William helped her to lay down again. With her feet flat on the bed, she ordered the boys to get all the supplies, the baby is was on its way. Micheala placed William’s hands on her rounded belly and told him to stroke her skin, hoping the pain would ease. 

Alex knew a little bit of what he had to do. He discussed it with his grandma just in case he had to deliver the baby, what would actually happen.

Micheala started pushing and unconsciously William started pushing too like he was the one in labor. Micheala focused on her pushing, she looked at her son and smiled. Alex kept watching hoping to see the head. After a few pushes the baby was starting to show and Alex used his finger to grab the surroundings of the baby’s head. Micheala winced and moaned louder when the head came out and started puffing. William was crying, he didn’t know what to do, he was scared and started mindsending dozens of messages to anyone who would listen.

“You need to push again, mom!” Alex said, knowing he had to get the baby out. He looked up and saw his mom was exhausted and had closed her eyes. “MOM!” Alex yelled.

Micheala looked up at hearing the yell and started pushing again knowing the baby had to get out. She kept pushing until she felt the shoulders leaving her body and then the baby was out. Alex cut the umbilical cord via which the baby was attached to the womb. He wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to William who took it and kept looking at it. Alex smiled, but told his mom to push gently to get the placenta out. Everything went fast after that. He helped his mum to clean her up and settled her in a soft chair while he changed the sheets. He helped his mother to sit down under the sheets.

They had filled the tub with some water for cleaning the baby. So William unwrapped the baby girl from the blanket and gently laid her in the water, and cleaned her. After awhile the baby was clean and she was crying hard. He dried her and wrapped her in a warm blanket. He walked back to his mother who sitting tiredly on the bed with Alex next to her. William gave her the baby and sat next to her. They watched how their mom settled the baby against one of her breasts and watched how the baby took the nipple and started drinking.

“So boys, what name should we give her?” Micheala asked her sons. 

“We can choose?” Alex asked.

“Yes, you both helped me so much with her birth, so you can choose a name,” she answered.

The boys already discussed this hoping they could name her. “Marissa,” William said, looking at his mom for approval. She kissed the top of William’s head. “It’s a beautiful name. Can you tell why you two chose this name?” She asked.

“A girl on our school died and her wish was that someone should continue with her name,” William explained. 

“I like the name, it suits this girl,” she said.

Rupert and their family flashed home when a lot of people received a message from a panicked William. They all warned Rupert. When he ran into the bedroom he spotted four people asleep on the bed. Marissa woke up and cried. Micheala woke up to see her mother and her husband standing by the bed. Liam was already walking away carrying Alex. Rupert smiled and carried William to bed. When he came back she was nursing the baby and her mother was checking if everything was okay with his wife.

After an hour Alex came in and hugged his dad. He saw Liam sitting in one of the chairs and his uncle Wesley on the bed next to his mom sound asleep. 

“Uncle Liam, please make sure uncle Wesley won’t go into labor when William and I am are the only ones there,” Alex stated.

“Well….that’s not necessary anymore….he already gave birth to a little boy,” Liam smiled. 

“Really? What did you name him?” he asked.

“His name is Steven and he is sleeping next to Marissa,” Liam introduced the boy to Alex.

***End Flashback***

The living room flashed and there stood four teenagers with suitcases who were planning to stay a week. Of course the hugs and kisses were given, then they were shown to their rooms. Connor and William were sharing a room and Alex with his girlfriend Faith shared one.

“Connor, you know we can’t do this here, we will get caught,” William softly said, not really trying to stop his boyfriends wandering hands. 

“Will, they won’t come in without knocking first,” Connor said, leaning forward and started kissing William deeply. Their hips started moving faster and before they knew it, it was over; they had come in their jeans.

Alex was about to knock on his brother’s bedroom door when he heard moaning and groaning. He had promised his parents and uncles he would watch out for the young men. But he knew now they would be fine. Faith was right, those two were more than friends.

 

Title: Remembering 2/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

****Above****

“Rupert, we have to talk to Wesley and Liam,” Micheala said to her husband.

“Why?” Rupert asked.

“I think William and Connor are more than friends. Actually I know for sure, I caught them snogging in William’s bedroom. They think I didn’t see it,” she answered. Before Rupert could answer someone knocked on the door. Micheala opened the door revealing Liam and Wesley. 

“We need to talk, Micheala,” Wesley started.

They sat in the living room, when Wesley started telling how he caught their sons kissing. The boys thought they didn’t have seen it. 

“I caught them too in William’s room,” Micheala started, looking at her husband and frowned.

Rupert and Liam were turning red and tried to talk about something else. 

“Why are you two fidgeting?” She asked. 

Liam and Rupert stared at the floor. “You know something more about the two boys then us, do you?” Micheala accused.

“Micheala, calm down,” Wesley said. “Please explain NOW,” he added.

“We caught them in the kitchen when they thought we were gone. Only they were doing more then just kissing,” Rupert started. 

“They were embarrassed and scared that you two would harm them if you found out,” Liam said.

“We promised them not to tell you, the promise we just broke. They wanted to tell you themselves, when they had enough courage,” Liam finished.

“We are going to the Summers’ house, I want to talk to my little boy,” Micheala said.

“Micheala, he is not a little boy anymore!” Rupert said raising his voice at his wife. “This is the reason he didn’t tell you. You see him as a little of boy of four years old, he is fourteen!” Rupert ended frustrated.

Micheala looked at her husband and realised she was the reason he didn’t tell her. She nodded, “I understand, Rupert but I still want to talk to him.”

****Sunnydale****

Micheala was determined to talk to her boy and flashed herself out of her house and into the livingroom of the Summers’ girls. Dawn looked up in surprise to see Micheala standing there. 

“Where is William?” She asked. “I need to talk to him.” 

Dawn knocked on the door and heard shovelling of clothes. A soft ‘come in’ was heard and she stepped into the room. Their lips were kiss swollen and hair peaked in every direction. “William, your mother is here. She wants to talk to you,” Dawn said with Micheala hovering behind her back.

“Mum, is everything okay?” William asked; he was worried. She never came unless something happened.

Micheala realised with her popping up the boys were worried. *Stupid git,* she said to herself.

“No, nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to you about something,” she said, looking at her son. Just like Dawn, she saw she had interrupted a snogging fest.

“Connor, could I speak to William alone, please?” Micheala said, looking at the boy.

“Sure, I will be downstairs,” Connor said, looking at William and winking.

William eyes widened a little at the wink. He looked red faced at his mother and saw she was smiling.

Micheala walked to the bed and sat down. “Please tell me when you and Connor got together?” She said when William sat down next to her.

William looked up and got scared. “How?…..When?….Dad!” William stuttered.

“No, your dad kept your promise. I caught you yesterday and dragged the story out of him and Liam. Remember when I came in without knocking? I tried to look like I didn’t see that. I am sorry you felt like you couldn’t talk to me,” Micheala finished her rant.

William didn’t know what to say, he never saw his mum like this. “I was afraid you didn’t approve and you still see me as a little boy,” William whispered.

Micheala smiled. “William, you and Alex will always be my little boys. But I do know you both are growing up, and I would like to be a mother you can tell things to me and not be afraid how I will react,” she said.

William hugged his mother. Micheala hugged her son and started crying. Rupert walked in and smiled at the scene. “Dad!” William saw his dad coming in. 

“Hey, son. I didn’t tell her,” Rupert said, hoping his son wouldn’t think he broke their promise.

“Hey mom, dad. What are you doing here?” Alex said, hearing his mom crying when he was in the room with Faith.

“Hello Alex. You’re mother is being emotional again,” Rupert said.

“You left my little sister alone?” Alex said worried, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Micheala looked up and started sobbing harder. She forgot her little girl when she transported herself to her youngest son. William didn’t know what to do, his mom wouldn’t stop crying.

“Alex, explain the sex part between boys to your brother and Connor!” Rupert said, taking his wife downstairs.

“Why would I know about that?” Alex started, but stopped talking when he saw his father watching him with knowing eyes.

“I know about Jarod, Alex,” Rupert added.

“Oh!” Alex said, not knowing what to say. He looked embarrassed at his brother who was looking at him gaping like a fish.

Rupert closed the door and walked downstairs. Marissa was playing on the floor with her blocks. “Mummy!” she squealed happy. Micheala ran and picked her daughter up and hugged her.

“Connor, go upstairs. Alex has something to tell you and William,” Rupert said to the boy who was sitting nervously on the couch. 

“You convinced Alex to give them the sex-talk?” Wesley said, smiling at Liam. They were glad Alex would do it, because they were afraid they were going to turn red and always stay that way every time they looked at their son.

Upstairs Alex sat next to William waiting for Connor to come up and join the sex-talk. 

“This is embarrassing, Alex,” William said.

“You wanted to tell me something Alex?” Connor said, looking at William, he wanted to touch him.

“Sit next to William, Connor,” Alex said and waiting to talk to them until everyone was settled. He didn’t knew his dad would ask him to tell William and Connor. *Geez, where do I start?* He asked himself.

“Okay, how far have you two got?” Alex asked.

“Uhmm…..we just kissed and touched above the waist,” William whispered, glad Connor was sitting next to him.

Alex smiled and lifted William’s face with his hand. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about this, William. I just happen to know what to tell you. Dad doesn’t,” Alex said.

“Well, I can skip the kisses then,” Alex joked, still trying to figure out where to start.

“Alex, if William and I ever decided to go further then touches, how does the sex work between two guys?” Connor said, curious how it worked. He didn’t see himself asking his fathers.

Alex was glad they asked, that way he didn’t have to figure out where to start. “Well, you have to have lube and condoms. Those are the most important ones,” Alex said, looking at his younger brother.

“William, are you okay?” Alex said.

“It’s embarrassing. Did you have this sex-talk with dad?” William said, still looking down.

Alex looked sadly at his brother. “No, I had to experience it myself the bad way to know how it isn’t supposed to happen,” he told William.

“Someone hurt you?” William said, getting angry.

“Yes, but I hurt the other boy too. We were too inexperienced to do it the right way. I don’t want you or Connor to get hurt. So as embarrassing this is, I want you to know how it should be,” Alex added.

“Okay, how big are you?” Alex said, laughing at their faces. “Never mind, I will give the standard explanation then,” he added.

“Let say, William, you bottom. You can do this in more than one position, but for the first time I would suggest you taking the spooning one. You both lay down on your side back to front. Connor, you need to prepare William before you enter him,” Alex said, standing up and walking to his room and came back with a tube of lube. 

“You have to use this to coat your fingers in, and you press one finger gently inside. Keep pushing in and out until it’s slick enough to add a second finger, repeat it till you have three fingers inside you. Then start scissoring your fingers,” Alex said, seeing the boys turned red. “You understand so far?” he added.

William shook his head. Alex was afraid of that. He stood up and walked to the door. “You’re leaving?” William said, he didn’t want his brother to go.

“No I am not leaving. But I don’t think our parents want to see the next part I am about to do,” Alex said.

“William, strip your jeans. I know they are already sticky from your cum,” Alex said red faced.

William turned bright red when he realised what Alex was about to do. He stripped his jeans and stood in front of his brother his hands covering his cock.

“Lay on your front, William,” Alex said, not looking at the hands.

William laid on the bed, his naked bum up in the air because Alex pushed a pillow under his hips. “This is also a position you can use, but I recommend the spooning for the first time.”

“Connor, coat one finger with the lube and push the finger gently inside,” Alex said, spreading his brother’s legs to show them the puckered hole.

“William, when you blush, did you know you whole body blushes too?” Alex smiled.

Connor coated one finger and placed it on the puckered hole of William. He pushed gently and he slipped in. He pushed in until William tensed. Alex stopped Connor from pulling out. “That felt good, didn’t it?” Alex asked William. His brother could only nod and started pushing back.

“That is your prostate, William. The G-spot for men,” Alex explained to the boys smirking. Connor coated a second finger and pushed in again, he started searching for the little nub Alex was talking about. He felt his fingers scrape over something and repeated it. He smiled, he found it. Then he slid a third finger in and started scissoring just like Alex said.

William was turned on, he had his boyfriend’s fingers up his ass and he repeatedly hit a little nub inside. He listened to Alex explaining, he felt a second finger and then a third finger. He felt full, the fingers scissoring his hole. The fingers touched his nub with every stroke. His cock was hard, and he forgot Alex was still in the room. He pushed his ass back on the fingers and rubbed his cock on the pillow. He stopped when he felt a hand on the small of back.

“I think that’s enough, the only thing you need to know right now is, that you roll the condom over your cock and slick it up with lube. Then place your cock at the entrance and push very gently until the head pops in. Let the other get used to the feeling to have something bigger than your fingers inside him. When you feel the other is relaxed then push in further until you’re inside. Then start moving and the rest is easy,” Alex finally ended his sex-talk; looking very relieved.

“Anymore questions?” Alex asked. Both boys shook their heads. “Okay, get dressed. Because I know Mum and Dad are waiting for you, before they go back home,” he added.

Micheala and Rupert were sitting on the couch with Marissa and Wesley and Liam talking with each other, trying not to think what was going on upstairs.

When they heard the door open they looked up and saw three red faced young men walking downstairs. “Lex! Will!” Marissa squealed when she saw her brothers. She hobbled towards them stretching her arms. Alex picked her up and walked towards Faith and gave her a kiss.

Faith was standing in the corner. The only people she knew were Alex, his parents, and Connor’s parents. She was introduced to the others, but being alone with them wasn’t something she wanted.

She was relieved when she saw Alex walking towards her, picking up his sister along the way. She smiled but was surprised when he kissed her. Nobody knew of their relationship.

Micheala opened her mouth and shut it again. “You did give Alex the talk, didn’t you?” She asked her husband. He nodded and kept looking at his oldest son and his girlfriend. She was brought back to the present when her youngest son hugged her, she hugged him back and pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

“Okay, Rupert it’s time for us to go back,” she said to Rupert. The parents collected hugs and kisses and Marissa and flashed back to Above.

Title: Remembering 3/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

The two young couples stood there, not knowing what to do. Connor and William went back upstairs and Alex and Faith went to the kitchen.

When Connor and William were upstairs they locked the door and undressed each other. They wanted to explore more. William was lying down on his front with his hips on a pillow. Connor pushed his fingers back inside and started stretching his lover’s hole. William was whimpering and started pushing back. 

“Connor, please! I am ready,” he said.

Connor took the condom and rolled it on his cock and then slicked it. He placed his cock at the small hole and pushed his cock in. He stopped when the head of his cock popped in. 

William felt his asshole popping when the cock slid inside. He squeezed his muscles and heard a groan coming from Connor. He smiled and squeezed again, but then it was his turn to groan when Connor pushed his cock further inside.

Then they remember what Alex said, they should use the spooning position for the first time. Connor slipped out and they arranged themselves on their sides. Connor pushed back in and groaned at the tight hold William’s ass had on him. He started moving his hips trying to find the nub inside his lover. When William tensed he knew he found it and started thrusting his cock trying to hit the nub with every stroke.

William felt the pleasure coursing through his body, his balls drew up against his shaft and then he felt himself coming, squeezing his ass around Connor’s cock.

Connor came hard and filled the condom. They lay against each other just snoozing. Connor pulled out, took off the condom and placed it in the dustbin they had in their room. He embraced William and kissed his neck.

“We need to shower before we go downstairs,” William whispered.

In the kitchen Alex had taken Faith in his arms and started kissing her. Both felt they needed time alone and they went upstairs.

“Is this how Mary felt, when we had sex,” Dawn asked when the two couples were upstairs and they were sitting in the living room. Everyone laughed and went outside.

When Alex locked their door he pushed against it when he was kissed deeply. His arms embraced Faith and together they walked to the bed. Faith wanted Alex naked, and began tearing off his clothes. She pushed him on the bed and he lay there waiting for her. Faith undressed herself and straddled his waist. She felt his cock against her pussy, spreading her lips if she moved her hips. She felt her clit being stimulated over and over again. 

Alex felt her juices flowing out of her vagina onto his cock, slicking him up. He took his cock, pushed a condom over it and placed the head at her entrance. Faith pushed down and felt his cock slipping inside her. She began riding him. They heard moaning but it wasn’t them. They smiled when they realised that it was William and Connor. Her g-spot was hit with every stroke and she began riding harder until she felt the tingling sensation starting in her tummy.

Alex felt the tingling in his balls and began thrusting his hips faster and harder. Faith came moaning loudly and felt juices flowing down her pussy. She felt the cock pulsing inside, and looking at Alex’s face she knew he was coming. She lay down on his chest and felt his cock slipping out.

“We have to shower before going downstairs,” she said.

William and Connor were in the shower when Faith and Alex came in naked, kissing not seeing the couple in the shower. William was busy kissing Connor, not noticing his brother coming in until he pulled the shower curtain open and they bumped in at each other. Connor was staring at the other naked couple, forgetting that he too was naked just like his lover who was hiding himself behind him.

“Alex! What?” William stuttered, staring at the naked woman before watching the floor.

“Oh shit! Sorry guys, didn’t see you there,” Alex said, seeing how Faith was looking at his younger brother he covered her eyes. When he did that he saw William turning bright red. He took Faith with him and waited in their bedroom till the boys were done.

“Wow!” Faith said, looking from Alex’s cock to the bathroom door. She looked at Alex when she realised she had been staring at William. “Alex, I am sorry….I…” she couldn’t finish her sentence. Alex had smiled and kissed her. 

“I know. When I was 14, I realised he had a larger cock than me,” Alex smiled, thinking back then he was jealous. They heard the knock on the door and then the other bedroom door closed.

They stepped in the shower. Alex found a note on his towel. ‘I am sorry for staring at Faith, Alex.’ It said.

“Faith, I will be right back,” he said, putting the towel around his waist, he stepped in without knocking and saw William getting dressed. He walked towards him and hugged him. “It’s okay. Faith is sorry for staring at your cock,” he whispered in William’s ear. William smiled and was relieved that Alex wasn’t angry.

“I will see you downstairs after Faith and I are done, okay?” Alex whispered back.

William nodded and stepped out of the bedroom. He saw Connor sitting on the couch waiting for him; together they walked to the kitchen. 

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the boys to come downstairs. When the door opened revealing William and Connor they smiled knowingly. The young men turned red and went to the fridge to occupy themselves. A few minutes later Faith and Alex walked in.

“So how was the sex?” Cordy said, stunning the rest into silence.

“Cordy!” Dawn yelled.

“It was great, hard and fast,” Faith answered. That broke the ice, everyone was laughing even the younger teenagers.

“So, how did you two meet?” Buffy asked Faith.

“At school. We are in the same classes and our destiny is the same,” she said.

William and Connor stood in a corner, holding hands and they couldn’t get enough off each other. Connor kissed William, they couldn’t stop. Dawn looked up from the conversation they had with Faith to see the boys kissing. She pointed it to the others, but they didn’t say anything. Alex was glad William wasn’t ashamed to kiss in front of others. But he did slap his brother’s ass.

William forgot the people in the kitchen when Connor kissed him, until someone slapped his ass. He pulled back and looked to see them smiling at them. He shyly smiled back at them. 

“So, what are we going to do tonight?” Connor asked.

“Can we go out?” William added.

“Only if Alex and Faith or one of us joins you,” Gunn said.

“Okay. Alex, please?” William pleaded for his brother to come along.

“We will be coming too, we need a break,” Buffy said.

“Let’s go to the Bronze,” Dawn yelled from the living room.

 

Title: Remembering 4/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

The whole group walked to the club, Connor and William trailing behind them. William heard a noise and looked in the alley for the sound. He heard it again and walked towards the sound.  
“William, what are you doing?” Connor said, walking behind him.

“I heard a strange so……,” William was saying, before he was being snatched and thrown against a wall.

“WILLIAM!” Connor screamed. 

Buffy heard the scream and ran back to the alley. When she got there she found a shaken Connor who was staring to a dark corner. The rest stayed with Connor, while Buffy and Alex went to get William.

 

“Well…..what do we have here. Spike. I haven’t seen you in a long time. You look young, and your human….you must taste delicious,” the vampire said, before sinking his teeth in William’s neck.

William felt himself being thrown to a wall, he looked in the face of the attacker and his eyes widened when he saw ridges across the face. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. When the creature started talking, he kept seeing flashing of himself in black leather. He saw the teeth headed for his neck, and instantly he peed his pants. He started crying and then suddenly the creature was gone. He opened his eyes to see Buffy with a wooden thing and Alex.

He ran to Alex and hugged him. He began sobbing harder and louder. Alex saw his younger brother crying, the creature holding him against the wall and then there was dust. And he had his arms full of his brother.

“Okay, I am going to take William and Connor home. You can still go, but our mood is gone,” Alex said to the group. Buffy noticed that the four needed to be alone and walked them home before returning to the Bronze.

Alex carried his brother upstairs while Faith and Connor stayed downstairs, making snacks and hot chocolate. Connor even grabbed the marshmallows.

Upstairs he took William to the bathroom and started undressing his brother. His brother still held onto his neck and didn’t help to undress.

William always felt safe with his brother. When the warm water hit him, he realised where he was. He felt his brother behind him and leaned back.

Alex undressed himself and they slowly made their way to the shower. He knew his brother came out of his shell when he felt him leaning against him. “You okay?” Alex asked, soaping up his brother.

“Yes, I got scared,” William whispered.

“That’s okay. Anyone would have been scared,” Alex answered.

“But I peed my pants,” William cried, he always felt like a little boy when that happened.

“I almost did too, when I thought you were hurt,” Alex reassured his brother.

He finished soaping up William and rinsed him. Together they left the shower. William dried himself and put on the pyjamas Alex had brought with him. Both dressed, they went downstairs.

Connor saw William coming downstairs and flew in his arms. He started touching William, making sure he wasn’t hurt. The shower had made the boys sleepy. They ate the snacks and drank the chocolate in silence before Faith took Alex back upstairs, changed into her own pyjamas and joined Alex in the bed.

Connor took William to their room, changed and both went to lie in the bed. William fell asleep immediately, Connor holding him tightly. He noticed William was dreaming, but it wasn’t a good dream more like a nightmare for the way his eyes moved.

 

Spike tried to look around, but he was strapped to a bed. He tried to move, but held still when he felt someone holding him down. Hands on his head and legs. He was cut, it hurt. He started screaming and trashing. Someone pushed a needle in him and he went numb. A sedative. The men around him were talking about a chip. What were they doing? Spike went nuts and screamed.

William was screaming. Alex rushed in and together with Connor they tried to wake up William. It seems his brother was stuck in a nightmare. “William, wake up! You’re safe here,” Alex crooned to him.

Spike heard a voice, repeating to him he was safe. William woke up and looked in the concerned faces of his brother, his lover and his brother’s girlfriend. He hugged Connor, not letting him go. He cried himself to sleep surrounded with his lover and his brother. Faith looked at the three men and joined in the bed behind Alex.

“Alex, who is Spike?” Connor asked Alex. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask Buffy or maybe even my mother,” Alex said to Connor.

Downstairs the girls had heard the scream, but they also heard Alex taking care to the youngster. “Buffy, what did the vamp said before you staked him?” Dawn asked.

“He called William Spike,” Buffy answered.

“We have to contact Micheala and Rupert,” Dawn said, seeing how everyone agreed. She pulled out her device and kept calling Micheala’s name until she appeared.

Micheala heard her name over and over again. She looked at her husband to see his worried look.

“Dawn, what’s wrong?” she said to the girl.

“William ran into a vampire and called him Spike. William is having nightmares. Alex is staying with him,” Dawn babbled the words.

“Dawn, we are coming to visit with Liam and Wesley. I think it’s time for the boys to know their past life, even though there too young,” Rupert interrupted his wife.

Within seconds the adults were standing in the living room. All four of them walked to William’s bedroom. Micheala knocked on the door, revealing Faith who was looking surprised at the adults.

Alex looked up to see his parents and uncles. Micheala hushed him, sitting on the bed looking at her youngest son. Connor was the next one to wake up and seeing his parents. Liam walked towards him and pried William’s fingers from his son. He hugged his son and held him.

William woke up when someone took Connor away from him, he whimpered and tried to reach for Connor again. Rupert grabbed the hands instead and replaced Connor’s place. He held William until he was fully awake. He looked around seeing how his mother was holding Alex and Faith and Connor was being held by his parents and he was in his dad’s arms.

“Would you leave us for the night. We need to talk,” Rupert told the group. Gunn guided the others out of the room.

“Boys, I think it’s time for you to know your past life. Normally you’re too young, and you will know when you turned 18, but we can make an exception,” Micheala started.

“William, are you okay?” She asked her son.

He nodded his head, but still held onto his dad. Rupert draw him closer and pulled him on his lap. He needed his little boy close to him.

“Well, where do I start? Uhm…..Do you have any questions?” Micheala said, not knowing where to start.

“Who is Spike?” William wanted to know.

“William, you were Spike when we were all separated from each other. Remember that I told you about that?” Micheala answered.

“Yes, I remember. You said when we were older we would know,” William said. “I was a vampire!” he stated. “What about Alex?”

“Alex was part of the group downstairs. His name was Alexander Harris, but they called him Xander,” Rupert said. “I was part of that group too. I was a watcher, like a guardian for Buffy.” 

“What about you mom?” William said.

Micheala was hoping he didn’t ask that question. “I was left alone in Above, with the knowledge I lost you,” She said sadly.

William and Alex weren’t expecting that answer and ran to her and hugged her. “I am sorry, mom!” They said at the same time. Micheala laughed and cried at the same time when arms went to hug her.

“What about me, dad?” Connor asked. William looked up and walked towards his boyfriend and sat behind him. Connor was now sitting between William’s legs. Wesley smiled at the sight.

“Well….We told you we adopted you when we found out your parents didn’t survive the separation. We weren’t told who you were before this life. I myself was a watcher just like Rupert,” Wesley said.

“I was a vampire also. Spike was my Grandchilde,” Liam said. “A Childe is a person I drained and turned,” he added seeing the questions.

“So you were kind of my granddad?” William asked.

“Something like that, yes,” Liam answered.

“You have to ask your parents, Faith. I don’t know your history,” Micheala said to the girl who was sitting between Alex’s legs. Faith nodded her head in understanding.

During the talk William started giving Connor kisses on the neck. Connor himself turned bright red at the feel of that and he felt his cock rise. He shifted backwards and felt William cock. Somehow they got turned on during the conversation.

Micheala was looking at her sons, whom were kissing their lovers. The adults looked at the children and stood up, walking back to the living room where Marissa was playing with her blocks with Tara and Willow.

Rupert picked up his daughter and told the group goodbye before flashing back to Above.

 

Title: Remembering 5/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

Faith straddled Alex’s legs when the parents were gone. She wasn’t wearing any panties, not even when the adults were talking. She pressed her hands on Alex’s chest and pressed her pussy against his cock. She moved back and forward stimulating her clit. Alex felt her skin touch his and he pushed her pyjama top of her shoulders so she was naked on top of him. He grabbed her hips and pushed her up, she sank down on him. Faith began moaning and moving harder. Alex felt his balls drawing up against his shaft and cum came shooting out of his slit into her cunt. Faith felt him coming and began riding him faster she came too.

Connor placed William on his hands and feet began pushing his fingers inside, he couldn’t wait any longer and placed his cock at William’s hole and slid in. He held still so William could adjust before moving. William sat on his knees and pumped his own cock. He milked the cock that was inside him and he came shooting his cum across the floor. Connor followed behind, slamming his cock in three more times before coating William’s inner walls. His lover pulled out and the seed came with it. 

“I need to pee, I will be right back,” Connor said walking to the bathroom. William walked behind him and told him to wait. He walked to the shower and bent at the waist hands flat on the wall. “Pee in me!?” William said. Connor’s cock jumped and he slid his cock in the well-used hole of his lover. He let the flood of water go and William felt heat inside him coating him before running out of his hole.

They heard a gasp and looked up to see Alex and Faith watching them. Alex had one hand on Faith’s pussy, touching her clit. Out of shock he squeezed her clit and she came in front of William and Connor. Alex’s cock jumped a little when he felt Faith coming in his hand.

William and Alex realised that they weren’t ashamed to see each other or their lovers naked. Connor was staring at Faith again and unconsciously walked to her and touched her breasts. Faith was panting heavily after having three naked men around her watching her. William watched how Connor touched Faith and looked up to see Alex watching him. William looked at him and then at the door. Alex got the hint he knew if someone found out he was going to have sex with his brother and his lover, they would be banned from this place. But they needed this.

They both walked to the door and made sure it was locked before turning to each other William let his hands touch Alex’s shoulders, chest and arms. Alex saw the hesitation in William of touching him and leaned forward to kiss him. William stilled and kissed back, exploring Alex’s mouth tongues duelling. Finally they pulled back for the lack of air, Alex pulled William closer to him and placed his hands on the tight ass and picked him up. William wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist and pressed their cocks together. They moaned, turning their heads and looking sideways to their lovers.

Connor had his fingers in Faith pussy and was currently fingering her while they both looked at the kissing men. He took his fingers out and licked them, cleaning them. 

“William, have you ever been inside a woman before?” Alex asked William, seeing William shaking his head. Faith looked at the cock in question and moaned. Each men looked at her pussy, seeing her juices running down her legs. Alex placed William on the floor and pushed him towards Faith. Connor came to Alex and began kissing him enthusiastically pressing the cocks together.

Faith touched William from lips to his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and started pumping. William felt his cock growing harder within seconds. He stopped her before he came too fast. He reached out and placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed, he heard her moaning loud.

Downstairs the group went out, they couldn’t stand the thought of hearing the two couples have sex.

William bent at the waist and kissed Faith’s pussy showing his hole and balls to the men standing behind him. Alex walked and stood still behind William. He placed his cock in the crack of the ass and began sliding forward and backwards. Connor took hold of the base and pressed Alex’s cock inside William’s hole. William felt a cock slid inside and moaned pushing his tongue inside Faith.

Alex felt William squeezing his muscles and his eyes crossed. He grabbed William’s hips and began moving in and out. Connor looked down and was watching how his lover’s ass grabbed the cock inside him. 

Faith felt the tongue inside her and began touching her own breasts. Connor walked around so he was standing behind Faith, he spread her legs. He rolled a condom over his cock and pushed it gently into her asshole while William was fucking her with his tongue. The four people were moving faster and faster until all four moaned their orgasm. They pulled out cocks and tongues before walking to the bedroom and they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Alex and William showered together and they gotten dressed. They realised they could never do this again. Their friendship as brothers was too precious to them. They blamed it on the incident William had that evening. The two couples separated and walked downstairs. They were ready to explore Sunnydale.

 

Title: Remembering 6/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

William and Connor were wandering around, looking inside the shops and ended in a small open bar in town. They sat down and ordered some food, when they spotted a woman looking at them from the shadows.

Drusilla was watched her boy, he had grown up. She remembered who she was, what her life was before she was banned to earth away from her husband and son. Ever since she received her memory she knew she had to become human too. But that didn’t happen she stayed a vampire. She felt her son, but knew he wouldn’t remember her he was too young back then to remember her. The memories from her demon said the boy next to Connor was her Childe Spike. She watched him, and thought to herself that the boy looked a lot like her friend Micheala.

Drusilla continued watching the boys eating when Connor looked at her like he knew she was there. His friend looked up also and she knew they had spotted her, but she still watched from the shadows. When she felt the sun turning, it shone on her and she caught fire. 

Connor saw the woman was on fire and stood up to put it out. He grabbed a cloth and together with William they put out the fire. Drusilla was stunned, her son was standing in front of her. She touched his face and cried. “Connor? My sweet little boy?” she whispered.

She turned to William and repeated the action only to recognize her friend in that face. “You’re family of Micheala?” She asked.

“Yes, madam,” William answered.

Drusilla felt the tingling of the sun, she had to go. “I will see you later, sweetheart,” she said and then she was running to the sewers.

William and Connor followed her with heir eyes until she was safe. They finished their eating and went home. They said hi and went upstairs.  
“Mum, could I talk to you and Uncle Wesley?” William activated the device.

“William, is something wrong?” Micheala asked worried, Wesley standing behind her.

“We walked into someone who said she knows us. Do you have a photo of Connor’s mum?” William asked, cuddling his boyfriend who was near crying.

“Yes, we do. William, please! What’s wrong?” Micheala begged.

“Nothing is wrong, mum. We just want a photo of Connor’s mum. Could you send it to us?” William answered.

Within seconds Micheala and Wesley showed up in their children’s bedroom.

“Mummmmm! I just wanted the photo,” William whined, Connor still holding his hand.

Wesley saw his son and walked towards him, he frowned and looked behind him. Holding onto his leg was his other son Steven. “C’or,” the boy squealed. Connor looked down and spotted his baby brother, he smiled.

“Hey Steven, what are you doing here? Isn’t it time for your nap?” Connor said, picking up the small boy.

“Wans se yo,” Steven babbled.

Another flash and Liam was there, picking up their son and flashing back to Above, the sound of squealing floating through the house.

Wesley sat down next to Connor and took his son in his arms. “Here is a photo of your mum, son,” Wesley said, holding out a photo of a dark haired woman.

“That’s her. That’s the woman we saw and helped,” Connor whispered, showing the photo to William, who was in his mother’s arms.

“Mum, that’s the woman we helped,” William whispered to his mother.

Micheala and Wesley looked at each other and decided to look for her when the sun was down. They knew from the feelings of William and Connor the woman was still a vampire, but she did get her memories back.

Wesley called out for Liam and Rupert. Micheala made sure her mother stayed with the two little children. As a group they went downstairs surprising the girls and Gunn with their presence. They explained why and together they waited for sundown.

William and Connor went upstairs. “Are you okay?” William asked.

Connor nodded and leaned forward kissing William. The kiss deepened and they embraced, taking each other clothes off. Connor gently pushed William on the bed spreading his lover’s legs. Connor kissed him, going further down towards his belly button. He pushed his tongue in and William couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped him. 

Connor went lower and took the hard cock in his mouth and started sucking gently on the head. He pushed his fingers one by one inside the hole. William arched his back trying to get Connor to suck harder, moaning loudly forgetting about their parents who were sitting downstairs.

“Connor, please!” William begged.

“What do you want me to do, William?” Connor asked, stalling just to let William tell him what he wanted.

“I….I..I want you inside me,” William stuttered.

Connor smiled and grabbed a condom. He placed his cock at the puckered hole and pushed, his cock sliding inside hitting the gland with each stroke. Connor thrusted faster and harder, both needed to come. William came screaming Connor’s name, his cum shooting from his slit onto his chest and stomach. Connor felt the muscles squeezing his cock and his orgasm slammed through him, yelling out his lover’s name filling the condom.

Downstairs everyone but Faith and Alex were bright red. Alex had seen those two needed each other and knew when they went upstairs they were going to fuck. Just thinking about it made him hard and he went to stand behind Faith who was smiling at him. He pushed his hips against her ass and slipped his arms around her waist.

He was looking at his mother and father. Micheala heard the moaning first and realised it was coming from her son. Rupert, Wesley and Liam realised what was going on when William had screamed out Connor’s name.

“Come on, William. Let’s get cleaned up and go downstairs,” Connor said.

William blushed when he realised they weren’t quiet during their coupling. “Oh god, they heard us didn’t they?” He whispered.

“Yes, William. They heard us. But the fact that we are allowed to do this at home and not somewhere else, they are going to hear you scream more often,” Connor said, smiling at his boyfriend’s red face.

William dressed himself and waited for Connor before walking downstairs, seeing their parents looking anywhere but at them, except for Faith and Alex.

 

Title: Remembering 7/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

Dawn came inside wearing a black leather duster and sat on the couch. William kept staring at the duster and reached out to touch it. The moment his hand came in contact with the leather he saw several different memories of himself flashing before him.

Rupert saw William reaching out and before he could collapse he embraced his son and held him.

“Daddy? I killed so many people!” William whispered.

“That wasn’t you son. That was the demon inhibiting your body,” Rupert said, trying to comfort his son. “We’ll talk about this later, okay? Let’s find Connor’s mum first,” he added.

William looked up and spotted his boyfriend in Liam’s arms, he stood up and opened his arms. Connor let go of his father and walked in his boyfriend’s arms.

The parents smiled and grabbed their coats. “Let’s go!” Wesley said.

Penn drove into the small town. He felt the connection with his wife. He had his memories back, but not his immortal human form. He was still a vampire he hoped his wife and son did change back. But that didn’t explain why he was drawn to this town.

He stopped and stepped out, searching for the connection with his wife. He found it and let it guide him towards her.

Drusilla woke up in shock to her feel husband……and her son? They were both here? She stepped out of the crypt where she was staying for two and a half years and spotted her husband a few meters away.

Penn used the link and stopped a few meters away from a crypt. A woman with long black hair stepped out and looked at him. “Dru?” He whispered.

Drusilla heard her nickname and started walking towards the man she thought as her husband.

Penn started running and embraced her. He kissed her passionately.

“Penn, is it really you?” Dru asked.

He nodded and looked at her. “You’re still a vampire like me?” He said stunned. “Why aren’t we turned back?” 

“I don’t know, but our son did turn back. He is here!” she said.

Micheala and Connor walked together towards the cemetery. They felt the link strongest there. Connor stopped to see two vampires embracing each other.

“Mum! Dad?” He cried out.

William was behind Connor to offer support. Connor leaned back and felt two arms around his waist. The whole group stood there watching Drusilla and the man come closer.

Drusilla heard the cry and turned to see her son watching them. “Connor? Micheala?” She whispered and hurried towards her son.

Penn heard the cry too, but followed more slowly, not believing his son stood there.

When Drusilla stood before Connor she raised her hand and touched his cheek gently, afraid he would disappear when touched.

Connor couldn’t stop the tears and embraced his mother. Drusilla was happy, her son wasn’t scared of her. She looked at Micheala over her son’s shoulder.

“ I am glad the boys found you,” Micheala said, embracing her own son for support.

Penn was now standing behind Drusilla looking at his son. Connor looked up and watched his father. He smiled and stepped out of his mothers arms into his fathers.

Penn cried when his son embraced him. He looked at Drusilla to find his wife hugging her friend.

“Why don’t you come home with us?” Micheala said, already contacting her mother about the problem.

Mary hurried herself to Ann. “Mum, they found Connor’s parents, but they are still vampires. And why are you looking at me like that?” 

“They were never supposed to be separated. They were the kind of Angels that were allowed to have children. Just because Drusilla was a friend of your daughter she was punished as well,” Ann explained. “That’s the reason they didn’t change back,” she added.

“But can they be changed back?” Mary asked.

“Yes, I have the spell to do it. It hasn’t been used because we thought they had died,” Ann said sadly.

“ Let’s go then,” Mary said picking up Steven while her mother took Marissa.

In Sunnydale the group had moved to the Summers’ house and sat in the living room. Micheala explained to Penn and Drusilla what happened and what her mother had explained to her.

They nodded, but still hoped that the two elders will come soon so they can continue their lives like they were supposed to more than two years ago.

Mary and Ann had brought the children to Barak, Rupert’s father, before flashing themselves down to earth.

“Hey!” Mary said softly. Everyone looked up to see Mary and her daughter Ann.

Penn and Drusilla stood up and stepped towards the Elders, smiling tearfully.

“We can not change them back here. We need to go to Above, and I want everyone except William, Connor, Faith and Alex with me,” Mary stated.

When the rest flashed back to Above the people in Sunnydale decided to go to the Bronze. They needed to relax. A slow song was playing and every couple went to the dancefloor not noticing the vampires in every corner. When the lights fell out everyone was talking.

Then suddenly the lights were on and Connor screamed. Alex ran to him when he saw his brother’s jacket. But William was nowhere to be seen. He began shaking his head. He felt a pain blossom in his heart. That usually means William is hurting.

Arriving in Above Ann used the spell immediately, and within seconds Penn and Drusilla were their immortal self. They left to stay with their family when they heard Rupert and Micheala gasp out in pain.

“Micheala, what’s wrong?” Ann asks.

“William! Something is wrong with my baby boy. He is hurt,” she gasps out, holding onto Rupert who had fallen to his knees.

“Get the men of this family!” Ann orders.

From everywhere people came flashing in, when they heard something was wrong with William. Micheala’s sons had become very popular with every family and they stand up for each other.

With about 15 powerfull Guardianangels they flash back to earth. Alex ran to his father and told him what happened at the Bronze.

Micheala uses her link to find her boy and everyone followed her when she ran towards the mansion.

William saw the lights go out and felt himself being grabbed. But before he could open his mouth to scream someone knocked him out. When he came to he found himself be locked inside a room. He looked around and recognized the mansion his uncle told him about. He was scared and began shaking when the door opened and revealed a tall vampire.

“Hello, Spike. Nice of you to join us,” the vampire said. “My name is Victor,” he introduced himself.

“My…my name isn..isn’t Spike,” William stuttered. He squeaked when Victor came closer and sniffed his neck.

“Yes, you are. I still sense his smell on you,” Victor replied.

William was walking backwards and tried to hide in a corner. The vampire laughed and stalked towards the frightened young man. He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the living room where he dropped William very painfully on the floor. William gasped from the pain and started crying softly, hoping the creatures would leave him alone.

“Now, tell me Spike. Where did you go? We missed you and your tight ass,” one of the other vampire said.

William started shaking and tried scrambling away from them and sent messages to his family, anyone who could get him out of here.

“You always were a sissy, weren’t you?” Victor said, slapping the young man’s face hard.

Blood splattered from his mouth and nose when he was hit, but he felt a familiar tug at his heart.

“You’ll be sorry for that!” William said bravely.

The vampires laughed but stopped when they saw about 15 strange men standing in the living room and a very angry mother. Victor swallowed and felt the power radiating from the group.

Some vampires tried to run but were dusted before they could set three steps. The angry woman’s eyes were totally black. The older man was trying to stop the rest. He was going to fight just the woman he stared at Spike and smiled. Before anyone could anything he had grabbed the scared man and held him in front of him.

Someone screamed and because he was focused on the mother he didn’t see the slayer standing behind him. He turned in surprise when he felt the stake penetration his heart and then there was dust.

William felt the hands grabbing him and pulling him in front of the vampire. He was looking at his mother who was very angry by the look of black eyes. Then suddenly the pressure of the hands was gone. 

Rupert ran towards his son and hugged him. The young man clung to him and didn’t let go. Too scared to believe he was safe. Micheala needed to calm down, the only other time she was this angry was when she and Rupert punished the Harrisses. She knew her husband would take care of their shaking son.

Rupert guided everyone outside with his son clinging on his neck and left his wife inside the mansion. That building was going to be destroyed. Buffy killed the vampire while Micheala was feeling rage towards the creature. He just died easy, his wife would have tortured him for days.

All the angels flashed back to Above, leaving Micheala and Rupert to take care of their sons.

 

Title: Remembering 8/8  
Author: Spikewil  
Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl  
My site: http://home.wanadoo.nl/spikewil  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Pairing: G/OFC, A/We, B/F/G, W/T, D/C, Co/William, Alex/F  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: HET, underage sex, kink, incest and groupsex.  
Summary: Spike and Xander are 14 and 17 years old, this is a sequel to Visiting  
Disclaimer: All the characters from “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” and “Angel” belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.  
Beta: Many thanks to Azure K Mello for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

 

Micheala walked back to their group and tried to take her son in her arms, but the boy wouldn’t let go of his father. She looked around to see a shaken Alex standing nearby Faith. But she also felt her older son’s fright. She stepped towards him and he hugged her and didn’t let go. Micheala placed one arm around Faith’s shoulders and together they walked back to Buffy’s house.

Faith and Connor stayed with Buffy and the rest while Micheala and Rupert took their sons to their room. Rupert sat down with William clutching on his neck on the bed and waited for the boy to let him go. After several minutes William loosened his hold on his father’s neck but he didn’t let go. Alex was watching his brother, when he saw he was looking at them he let his fears loose and began crying. 

William heard crying and looked up to see who it was. When he saw it was Alex he let go of his dad and ran to his brother. They hugged and didn’t let each other go. Alex was scared the moment his brother was taken.

“You okay?” Alex asked, still hugging his brother.

William nodded. Rupert and Micheala sat next to each other looking at their boys. The boys were tight the moment they could walk. William saw his mum walking around so she was faced in front of William. She saw that her youngest son let go of his brother. The moment Alex let him go she grabbed him and held him. She let her tears fall. Alex walked towards his father and let him be held. This family had too many shocks in one week.

“Mummy, I killed so many people,” he whispered in a small voice.

“No, the demon did that. Not you,” Rupert replied.

“Sweetheart, you’re not supposed to remember this until your 18 years old. You are too young handle this,” Micheala said. She wanted to undo this and looked at her husband. He was shaking his head, he didn’t agree.

“Well, I guess it’s good then. I have to forgive myself……I mean my demon, if I want to live with his memories,” William sounded too mature for his age. “Could you leave me alone for a bit?”

Alex, Rupert and Micheala left the room only to storm back inside when they heard screaming, yelling and breaking. Micheala hurried towards William, but was stopped by Buffy. “He needs to do this. The vampire who captured him said he was going to rape him. This is his anger that needs to get out,” She explained, recognizing the anger she had felt when her mother died.

Micheala stepped back and watched her little boy break everything in sight and continued screaming and cursing. Alex stood next to his dad until William calmed down. 

William was angry, he saw his parents and brother leaving his room, but he kept hearing the words the vampire said to him. He couldn’t let himself be raped. Before he realised it he was breaking everything he laid his eyes on. He didn’t notice he had started screaming, nor that his parents came back inside with the rest of the gang. He stopped until he couldn’t hear the voice any longer and passed out from exhausting. Alex ran towards him and picked him up. He turned to the group and told them to leave the room and send Connor upstairs.

Connor arrived within seconds and ran towards his boyfriend. They undressed him, pulled his pyjamas on and tugged him in. They both lay on the boy’s sides and held him. That’s how Rupert found his sons and Connor.

Connor’s parents were here. They arrived when they heard the commotion from their newly given senses. They waited downstairs till their son would wake up.

William woke up warm and wrapped into a cocoon. He looked sideways and discovered his brother and boyfriend lying next to him. He had strange dream. He talked to Spike, William smiled he was feeling more rested. Some memories still hurt, but he will have to live with it.

He tried to move, he needed to use the bathroom. Alex and Connor both woke up when they felt William moving. They opened their eyes and were looking at each other?!? They sat up but lay back down again when they heard the bathroom door opening and closing. The bed dipped a bit. “We need to go downstairs,” William said.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked.

William nodded and dressed himself. He was feeling safe and that was the most important thing for him. Alex and Connor made him feel safe. He waited for them to stand up and then they went downstairs.

The others looked up when they spotted William coming downstairs. Micheala rushed towards him and hugged him and kissed his entire face until William told her to stop. Rupert was next but no kissing!

Connor stood frozen on the steps when he saw his parents sitting on the couch with their backs to him. He began shaking, what if they don’t approve the person he had become? William turned around to see his boyfriend staring at the couple on the couch. He walked towards him and took his hand. Connor snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of William taking his hand. William pulled him further into the living room and walked around the couch to face Connor’s parents.

Penn and Drusilla both stood up at the sight of their son, and slowly made their way towards him until they were standing in front of him. Penn pulled his son in his arms and hugged him tight. Drusilla took both her men in her arms.

Rupert and the rest were looking at the reunited family and smiled. He also had his family back again. This week has become a nightmare and Micheala and he already decided that they were never going to allow their boys to come here again. The others would just have to visit them. 

“Okay, Micheala and I decided that William and Alex are never going to visit this place again. Girls….and guy, not forgetting Gunn, you all just have to visit Above. We had enough heart attacks in one week, thank you very much!” Rupert said to everyone.

No one protested against that statement. They were glad the boys were safe and sound again.

“William, Alex, Faith and Connor, pack your things and get ready to go home. Vacation is over,” Rupert ordered.

“You all,” Rupert looked at the gang. “You pack your things as well. I think you need a well deserved vacation yourselves,” he added.

Micheala smiled. About 4 months ago the family had build an extra house for the L.A. and Sunnydale groups. So they could decorate their own house. She felt that her mother and grandmother had already put back the shield around the two cities, so it was safe to take them to Above. She asked her mother why the shield couldn’t be up when her kids were here. Her mother had answered the shield is only for the humans not the Angels.

Within two hours everything was packed and the group flashed back to Above leaving William and Alex in the house. They had come to an age they had to flash back home theirselves.

“Alex, they forgot us,” William said.

“No, I didn’t forget you. You have to flash yourselves home,” Micheala’s voice rang through the house.

The boys looked at each other and concentrated. “Uhm…William, how does it work?” Alex asked.

“Don’t know, but concentration doesn’t’ work,” William answered.

“You both learned this when you were 12 years old,” Rupert said. “Now get your butts in here, before those groups of vampires get in the house!”

Within seconds the boys were home finding their father laughing hysterical. “Rupert! That wasn’t funny, you scared them,” Micheala yelled, but smiled afterwards when she spotted the boys home.

“Dad!” Two loud voices were heard when Rupert ran out of the house with two angry teenagers running after him.


End file.
